Perfection
by hermy-one2402
Summary: 13-year-old Taylor Bitz and her 17-year-old boyfriend, Steven Kinne, start at Hogwarts the same year. a LOT of R-rated romance fluff! RWHG, HPGW, and many others in between! WARNING: MUCH SEX IN THIS STORY! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY DISTURBED!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this chapter is fluff. feel free to skim through it; there are few details in it. The rest of the chapters will be R-rated for the high level of sex in every one. I'll also try to make the others a lot longer. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

Taylor woke up on the morning of her thirteenth birthday by her cell phone ringing. Grinning, she reached for it. "Hello?" she said, even though she already knew who it was.

"Hey, babe! Wake up. We're going to leave early today; I have a surprise for you!" The voice of her darling boyfriend Steven made her smile.

"Okay, what time?" Taylor asked.

"I'll be out front in half an hour; that should give you plenty of time to get ready!" Steven joked.

"Steven Kinne!" Taylor scolded jokingly.

"Just kidding, I know how you are. I'll be to your house in an hour and a half," Taylor could practically feel her boyfriend smiling.

"Perfect. You know me too well," Taylor said.

"Okay. I'll be there!"

Taylor flipped shut her video phone and got out of bed. She turned on her favorite Usher Raymond CD. Then she stepped into the shower and washed her perfectly straight, long, beautifully blonde hair that had been angled and layered perfectly the day before. Taylor shaved her legs perfectly and washed her face. Her skin was very tan and flawless; there was not a pimple anywhere.

She blow-dried her hair and stepped back into her bedroom. She reached her huge walk-in closet and stepped inside. Taking off her robe, she hung it on its hook. She put on a c-cup black bra and size zero black thong. From cheerleading, Taylor was strong and didn't have an ounce of fat anywhere. She put on the outfit that she and her best friend Steph had been working on for weeks. It was a very short pink cha-cha miniskirt, a matching pink camisole, and a white tank top on top. It showed off her perfect legs and nice hourglass shape. She then glued on fake inch-long French manicure nails.

Taylor left her hair down. She had a half hour until Steven would come. Taylor went back into her bathroom and used her 450 degrees straightener to straighten her hair, even though it didn't need it. She applied concealer to her already perfect skin, then blush. She put on pink lipstick and then pink gloss over it. Taylor then put mascara on her already long, thick, dark, gorgeous eyelashes and then a little purple eyeliner. Next, Taylor added just a touch of body glitter to her eyes, cheeks, neck, and collarbone.

She looked at herself critically in the mirror. She put on her Tiffany's necklace Steven had given her for Valentine's Day the year before, and the Tiffany's bracelet he had given to her for Christmas. Next, she put on her largest pair of hoop earrings. Taylor went into her closet to select shoes. She stepped into a pair of 3-inch white high heels and walked out in front of her full-length mirror. "Wow, I look hot!" She joked to herself. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Squealing, she made sure she was ready.

Taylor heard her father let Steven in.

"Hello, sir! Good to see you again. How's the new invention going?" Steven greeted her father.

"It's going great! I'm sure Taylor will be here in a minute. Why don't you come in?" She heard the door close and Steven walk into the kitchen and greet her mother, older brother, and ten-year-old sister. She slipped her phone into her purse and went downstairs. Steven greeted her by sweeping her off her feet. She squealed. After kissing her tenderly on the lips, he grabbed her pink backpack and they went outside. Since Steven was seventeen, he could drive. His parents had bought him a fancy red convertible that was only big enough for two.

Once they were outside, he kissed her neck and chest. Seeing her black bra strap, he said, "You tease! A black bra... hmm... and I'll bet you're wearing the black thong too!" seeing her mischievous grin was answer enough. He kissed her exposed midriff and she giggled.

"Wait until we're in the car, Steven. Now what's this surprise?"

"Oh, just one of your birthday presents." They had reached the car now. Steven twirled her around in the air, stealing a peak at the thong. He licked his lips hungrily. Steven knew he would get to take those off tonight, so for now he was going to be good.

Once in the car, Steven gave Taylor a pair of earrings. They were diamonds dangling on a chain. "Oh, Steven! Are these real?"

"As real as my undying love for you," Steven responded truthfully.

Taylor tackled him, kissing him fiercely. Then she pulled away. "Can we do this after school?"

"Of course, my love," Steven started driving and Taylor pulled her compact mirror out of her purse and touched up her hair and makeup. They pulled up to the front of the school. The buses had already dumped their kids in the front. Taylor was in eighth grade, so she still went to the middle school. Everybody stopped to watch. Taylor and Steven were a legend in both the junior high and high schools. They were the envy of every person.

Steven stopped the car and walked around. After opening the door, he Taylor picked up once more and kissed her. Then he set her down and handed her her purse and backpack. She put his arms around his neck and kissed him before skipping off to join Steph and her other friends. Steven got beck in the car and drove off to his school.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

Taylor woke up on the morning of her thirteenth birthday by her cell phone ringing. Grinning, she reached for it. "Hello?" she said, even though she already knew who it was.

"Hey, babe! Wake up. We're going to leave early today; I have a surprise for you!" The voice of her darling boyfriend Steven made her smile.

"Okay, what time?" Taylor asked.

"I'll be out front in half an hour; that should give you plenty of time to get ready!" Steven joked.

"Steven Kinne!" Taylor scolded jokingly.

"Just kidding, I know how you are. I'll be to your house in an hour and a half," Taylor could practically feel her boyfriend smiling.

"Perfect. You know me too well," Taylor said.

"Okay. I'll be there!"

Taylor flipped shut her video phone and got out of bed. She turned on her favorite Usher Raymond CD. Then she stepped into the shower and washed her perfectly straight, long, beautifully blonde hair that had been angled and layered perfectly the day before. Taylor shaved her legs perfectly and washed her face. Her skin was very tan and flawless; there was not a pimple anywhere.

She blow-dried her hair and stepped back into her bedroom. She reached her huge walk-in closet and stepped inside. Taking off her robe, she hung it on its hook. She put on a c-cup black bra and size zero black thong. From cheerleading, Taylor was strong and didn't have an ounce of fat anywhere. She put on the outfit that she and her best friend Steph had been working on for weeks. It was a very short pink cha-cha miniskirt, a matching pink camisole, and a white tank top on top. It showed off her perfect legs and nice hourglass shape. She then glued on fake inch-long French manicure nails.

Taylor left her hair down. She had a half hour until Steven would come. Taylor went back into her bathroom and used her 450 degrees straightener to straighten her hair, even though it didn't need it. She applied concealer to her already perfect skin, then blush. She put on pink lipstick and then pink gloss over it. Taylor then put mascara on her already long, thick, dark, gorgeous eyelashes and then a little purple eyeliner. Next, Taylor added just a touch of body glitter to her eyes, cheeks, neck, and collarbone.

She looked at herself critically in the mirror. She put on her Tiffany's necklace Steven had given her for Valentine's Day the year before, and the Tiffany's bracelet he had given to her for Christmas. Next, she put on her largest pair of hoop earrings. Taylor went into her closet to select shoes. She stepped into a pair of 3-inch white high heels and walked out in front of her full-length mirror. "Wow, I look hot!" She joked to herself. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Squealing, she made sure she was ready.

Taylor heard her father let Steven in.

"Hello, sir! Good to see you again. How's the new invention going?" Steven greeted her father.

"It's going great! I'm sure Taylor will be here in a minute. Why don't you come in?" She heard the door close and Steven walk into the kitchen and greet her mother, older brother, and ten-year-old sister. She slipped her phone into her purse and went downstairs. Steven greeted her by sweeping her off her feet. She squealed. After kissing her tenderly on the lips, he grabbed her pink backpack and they went outside. Since Steven was seventeen, he could drive. His parents had bought him a fancy red convertible that was only big enough for two.

Once they were outside, he kissed her neck and chest. Seeing her black bra strap, he said, "You tease! A black bra... hmm... and I'll bet you're wearing the black thong too!" seeing her mischievous grin was answer enough. He kissed her exposed midriff and she giggled.

"Wait until we're in the car, Steven. Now what's this surprise?"

"Oh, just one of your birthday presents." They had reached the car now. Steven twirled her around in the air, stealing a peak at the thong. He licked his lips hungrily. Steven knew he would get to take those off tonight, so for now he was going to be good.

Once in the car, Steven gave Taylor a pair of earrings. They were diamonds dangling on a chain. "Oh, Steven! Are these real?"

"As real as my undying love for you," Steven responded truthfully.

Taylor tackled him, kissing him fiercely. Then she pulled away. "Can we do this after school?"

"Of course, my love," Steven started driving and Taylor pulled her compact mirror out of her purse and touched up her hair and makeup. They pulled up to the front of the school. The buses had already dumped their kids in the front. Since Taylor was in eighth grade she still went to the middle school. Everybody stopped to watch. Taylor and Steven were a legend in both the junior high and high schools. They were the envy of every person.

Steven stopped the car and walked around. After opening the door, he picked up once more and kissed her. Then he set her down and handed her her purse and backpack. She put his arms around his neck and kissed him before skipping off to join Steph and her other friends. Steven got beck in the car and drove off to his school.

CHAPTER TWO


End file.
